An internal combustion engine comprises a plurality of moving metal components so as to generate rotational motive force as commonly used in motor vehicles. In an absence of lubrication, the metal components would rub against one another, causing overheating and damage due to friction. A well-known method for reducing friction within the engine is to coat the metal components with a suitable lubricant, such as engine oil.
In general, a cleaner motor oil better lubricates an engine of a motor vehicle. As will be appreciated, however, while the motor oil lubricates the engine, abrasion between the components within the engine may occur. As a result, very fine metal particles are introduced slowly into the motor oil. These metal particles cause further friction, and thus cause harm to the engine in the long term. Furthermore, heat and air cause the motor oil to break down into simpler compounds, as well as polymerize into more complex compounds. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, compounds due to oil break-down do not lubricate an engine as effectively as fresh motor oil. Therefore, maintaining oil is of critical importance as it extends the life of the engine.
An oil filter may be used to remove contaminants due to oil break-down and polymerization of the engine oil. The oil filter operates to entrap metal and contaminants that are suspended in the motor oil having been circulated through the engine. However, the effectiveness of the oil filter is contingent upon there being no leaks in the oil filter, or its overall assembly. For example, if a leak exists or develops in the oil filter and/or its assembly, then harmful contaminants and/or oil may leak past elements that are configured to prevent any leakage, thereby resulting in an oil leak that could starve the engine of desirable lubrication.
What is needed, therefore, is an oil filter-leak pressure-test station that provides a mechanism whereby oil filter assemblies may be tested to ensure that no leaks exist.
While the present disclosure is subject to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. The invention should be understood to not be limited to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure.